ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting
Story It is nighttime, and John is wandering through a forest, lost. John: I knew I should’ve taken that left turn at that Albuquerque looking tree. I haven’t a single clue where I am anymore. (Then, John hears a twig snap, and reacts. John does a dive roll forward, as a flock of arrows fly behind him, where he was standing a moment before.) What the? (Another arrow flies by, and John turns his head, it cutting his cheek.) Ow! Huh? It’s metal. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Lodestar: Lodestar! (Lodestar raises his arms, releasing a magnetic wave. More arrows come flying at him, but his magnetic powers stops the metal arrowheads.) I don’t know who you are, but I demand you to stop! There is some mistake! (An arrow with a boxing glove for a point flies at him, and hits him in the head, sending it flying.) Ah! Come get me, body! A girl then comes running out of the bushes. She is wearing an ancient hunting style outfit, with a silver cloak around her. A hood is covering her face. The girl comes and kicks Lodestar’s body, knocking it over and it rejoins its head. Lodestar then reverts. John: Ow. Whoa! (The girl nocks an arrow in her silver bow, and fires an arrow at him. John rolls out of the way, hitting the Omnitrix.) Diamondhead: (Standing and facing the girl.) Diamondhead! The archer fires more arrows, and Diamondhead fires crystal shards, hitting the arrows in midair, exploding on contact. Diamondhead charges in with a blade hand, swinging it. The girl blocks it with her bow, which Diamondhead can’t cut through. The force of the collision blows the hood off, revealing it to be Kai. Kai diverts Diamondhead’s attack to the ground, and she prepares to fire another arrow. Diamondhead turns and raises his arms, creating a crystal wall. Kai fires the arrow, and it breaks through the crystal, and Diamondhead jumps back. Diamondhead: What is with that arrow? Huh? (Diamondhead spots a green laser flying through the air, heading towards Kai.) Watch out! (Diamondhead charges Kai, and she nocks an arrow. She then notices the laser, and Diamondhead raises his arms, absorbing the laser. He fires an energy blast back in that direction, and the explosion reveals Eatle. It then starts to retreat.) Oh, no you don’t! Diamondhead charges after Eatle, and swings his arms. A crystal wall forms in front of Eatle, and it stops to face him. Then, an arrow flies by, hitting Eatle and knocking him back into the crystal wall. Diamondhead fires crystal shards, which hit Eatle’s feet, and grow into crystals around it. Diamondhead then goes up to it. Diamondhead: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix releases a beam of yellow light, and captures Eatle. He then turns to Kai.) I hope that wasn’t your prey. (Diamondhead reverts.) John: Now, who are you? (Then, a group of young girls approach, all in the same attire as Kai. One of them, one of the older ones with long dark hair, steps forward. Kai goes over to her, and gets back in line with the archers.) Girl: I am Zoë, leader of the hunters. Tell me boy, what are you? You have the scent of the monsters, and can turn into them. John: My name is John Spacewalker, and I am a hero. What do you mean by these “monsters”? How long have they bothered you? Zoë: Three years ago, there was an explosion of an important Mako Reactor. After that, these monsters appeared all over the planet. It is our job to hunt all wild beasts such as these, that threaten the balance. However, even if we do manage to kill them, they eventually revive themselves, appearing in different locations after a certain amount of time. You absorbed that creature. You may be the only one who can permanently remove the beasts. John: I need to recapture all of the aliens, and put them back into the Omnitrix. However, I have no clue where I am, and I could use a guide. Zoë: I see. In that case, Kai! (Kai steps forward.) You are to join Spacewalker here and assist him in capturing his “aliens.” (Kai gives an uncomfortable expression on her face, but she nods her head. She walks forward, bumping John’s shoulder as she walks past.) She agrees, though I would try not to lose her. She, along with the rest of us, don’t really like boys. John: I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for you help. (Turns, and sees Kai in the distance.) Hey! Kai! Wait up! (John then starts running after her.) End Scene It is almost sunrise, and Kai is walking through the forest, seemingly unaffected by the terrain. John, however, was struggling to keep up. John: Kai! Wait! Hold on! I haven’t eaten all day. (Kai stops, and turns, having an irritated face. John was panting.) Can we rest a bit, maybe eat? (Kai nocks three arrows at once, and fires them. She hits three birds, and they all fall to the ground.) Nice shot. They start a fire, cooking the three birds. John digs into his bird, eating through it rather quickly. Kai is eating hers at a slightly slower pace, but the speed is still pretty fast. Kai puts her stick down, and draws an arrow. John: So, you sense it too? (John takes the third bird, and throws it over by the bushes. Then, Wildmutt comes out, devouring the bird.) Wildmutt! (Kai fires an arrow, and Wildmutt dodges with ease. It then takes off into the forest.) Hey, wait! John chases after Wildmutt, and Wildmutt runs out of the forest, running across open plains. John runs out of the forest, throwing mana disks at Wildmutt. He then stops, panting. John: (Gasps) Lost it! (Then, John turns, seeing Kai riding a big, black chicken creature, which she was riding bareback. Running alongside the black chicken is a yellow one. Kai runs past, when the yellow one stops, bending its legs to allow John to climb on.) Oh, you’re for me? Uh, okay. (John starts to mound it, having difficulty getting on. However, once he’s on, the chicken gets on, and dashes off after Kai.) Whoa! Kai isn’t holding on to the chicken, firing arrows at Wildmutt. Wildmutt dodges, and fires quills back at her. The chicken dodges without guidance, as Kai continues to fire arrows. John and his chicken catches up, and John is holding on with one hand. He uses the other one to fire mana blasts. One of them manages to hit Wildmutt, and it trips. John catches up and jumps off the chicken. John: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, capturing Wildmutt.) That was a good chase. (Kai and her chicken run past.) Hey, wait! (The yellow chicken comes over to him.) Well, (while mounting) since Kai won’t speak to me, I need to give you a name. I’ll go with Tonga. Giddy up! (The yellow chicken runs after Kai.) End Scene John and Kai arrive in a small village, where a man near a stable was watching them come in. Man: Why hello, travelers! Would you like to store your Chocobo with me while you are in town? It’ll only be about 200 gil per Chocobo. John: Chocobo, huh? Okay, sounds good. (John dismounts Tonga, as Kai dismounts her Chocobo. Then, they run off, leaving the village.) Wait! What are you? (Kai walks into the village, not looking back.) I guess we won’t need your services. Thank you, though. (John runs after Kai.) Man: Oh well. John catches up with Kai in the town square. John: Hey! Wait! What are we doing here? (Kai then pulls out a sack, and gives it to him. John looks into it, seeing coins.) These must be gil. So, you’re saying to go off and do whatever. (Kai nods, and walks off.) John: In that case, I’m getting myself some food. John goes into a bar, where he sees Alien X in the corner. There were also a group of guys firing blasters at it, all bouncing off it. John: What’s going on? Voice: It’s a challenge. (John turns, seeing a big, green crocodile on two legs. He has headphones over his ears. He has a golden chain necklace, wearing gloves and shoes. By his side is a big metal bat.) John: What’s the challenge? Crocodile: Kill the monster, and obtain prize money. I’ve tried a bit myself, but it’s a ripoff. No one can kill it. John: Oh, really? (John goes up to the bartender.) Hey, I want a go at killing the monster. Bartender: Okay. That’ll be 100 gil per try. (John looks through the gil. He then pulls out a few coins, putting them on the counter.) Okay. Each try is one minute. Which starts from your first attack. John: Sounds fair. John fires a series of mana disks, colliding with Alien X, not leaving a dent. John then fires a mana blast, which does nothing. John then fires several mana blasts, but they all bounce off it. Bartender: Time’s up. Want to go again? John: Yes, but this time I want to up the stakes. (He puts the whole sack of gil on the counter.) If I can kill it in this round, I get the prize money, and that full tip jar. If I don’t, you get all my gil. Bartender: Sounds good. Crocodile: Fool. (John takes a deep breath, preparing to attack.) John: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, capturing Alien X. Everyone gasps, and the crocodile stands in amazement.) Now, my prize. (John extends his mana, grabbing his sack, the prize money sack and the tip jar.) Bartender: Cheater! Hustler! Get him! (The people in the bar start to gather around, weapons raised.) John: Time to go. Andata! (John teleports out of there.) John appears in an alley outback, and he runs off. He rounds the corner, and bumps into the crocodile. John: You! Crocodile: That, was amazing! You’ve really got a neat trick. Name’s Vector, and I’d like to go into business with you. John: Business? Vector: Yeah. Let’s talk elsewhere. End Scene Vector and John are at another bar, the two eating a table full of food. Vector: Omnitrix, huh? So you control those monsters? John: No, I can capture them and turn into them. I need to find all of them, and look all over the world. Vector: Then I’ll go with you. And while we search for the monsters, we can run scams with them and get rich. John: I would appreciate the company. That being said, I have a question to ask. What is Mako? I’ve heard of it, but it wasn’t really explained. Vector: Well, mako is basically liquid energy. The solid form of it is called materia. (He takes a piece of green materia out of his headphones.) Put it on weapons or accessories, and you can harness extraterrestrial powers. In shorter terms, magic. (He puts the materia back in.) John: So it’s like mana, my power, in a physical form. Cool. (They had finished their food.) Well, you ready to go on a journey, Vector? Vector: (Slams arms on the table) Let’s do it! I’m ready to rock and roll! The two leave the bar, and return to the square, where Kai was waiting for them. She sees Vector, and gives him a dirty look. John: Kai, meet Vector. Vector, Kai. He’s joining us. (Then, an old man comes up next to Kai.) Hello, who are you? Old Man: I’m your guide. This young lady wants me to take you guys up the mountain. (He points into the distance, at a big mountain.) John: In that case, let’s go. Characters *John Smith *Kai Green *Vector *Old Man *Bartender *Hunters **Zoë Chocobo *Tonga (Yellow) *Kai's Chocobo (Black) Aliens Used by John *Lodestar *Diamondhead In Wild *Eatle (first re-appearance) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Alien X (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Eatle *Wildmutt *Alien X Trivia *Zoë is based off a character from Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse. **She is the leader of an all girl hunting party, hunting monsters all over the planet. **The hunters also hate all boys. ***This is why Kai doesn't speak, refusing to talk to John, and men in general. *It's revealed that John doesn't recognize those he's met in the main series. *Vector is the first main character to appear not to appear in the main series. *It's revealed that John goes by the name "Spacewalker." This is an event that will eventually happen in the main series. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF